kia
by jiffedtice
Summary: this takes place after naruto and sasuke fight at the hospital, team kakashi has returned from a mission to find out they will have a new member on the team, and with this new teammate, comes a chance to bring sasuke back to the leaf, but there is more to this new member than meets the eye, it seems he has powers that, well, not many have.


naruto shippuden story

chapter 1: a new teammate

It was a sunny day in the leaf village as team kakashi just returned to the leaf village after a mission they had been on protecting a convoy "man im sick of these missions,d rank,i mean i did't see a single bandit while we were on that mission,not one"said naruto "naruto,that is soppose to be a good thing,honestly if you keep complaining about the mission you get then you might not get any"said sakura "ah as if sakura"said naruto "naruto,when you yell at lady tsunade every time you get a mission that is't A or S rank then im the one who takes the blame for your bad manner"said kakashi "but kakashi-sensai,it is't fair"said naruto "hey you guys"said a familer voice then everyone turned around to see it was shikamaru "lady tsunade wants to see you,something about a new mission"said shikamaru "oright, a new mission"said naruto "come guys lets go"said naruto "right"said sakura,then they ran towards the hokage mansion.

earlier in the hokages mansion:

"lady hokage,there is someone from the sound village here to see you"said a women gaurd who was entering the hokages office,then entered a boy the age of 16 and with brown spiky hair,wearing a black hodded jacket that had a red bottom half [the hood was down] and blue cargo pants "whats this about"said tsunade,then the boy passed the hokage a scroll "my name is kai,every thing else you need to know about me is in that scroll,and i have a mission scroll here that i think you can't resist"said the boy "oh really"said tsunade,see opened the mission scroll and read it for a few seconds before her eyes went wide "a possible sorce to the location of sasuke uchiha"said kai "how did you get this"said tsunade "i have my ways,the mission requiments are at the bottom of the scroll"said kai "mission requiments"said tsunade a bit confused "i see,so you are soppose to go on this mission,why is that"said tsunade "two reasons,one i am actully from this village,i was born here and when the nine tails attacked i was taken to the sound village so i would be safe and im planing on staying so this should be a good way to prove my self,and two im the only person who knows where sorce is,even the mission scroll dosent say where the sorce is"said kai "i see"said tsunade "and why were you saved when every else was in the leaf"said tsunade "its all in the scroll about me i gave you,but please don't tell anyone what you see in there,or let anyone see"said kai "ok"said tsunade "someone bring me shikamaru"said tsunade "yes mi lady"said shazune.

present time:

team kakashi burst through the door to the hokages office [mainly naruto] "well naruto,that was fast"said tsunade "well grandma tsunade,whats this about a mission"said naruto "ha ha ha,you remind me of myself"said kai "hey lady tsunade,who is this guy"said naruto "this is a ninja from the hidden sound village"said tsunade "yeah,my name is kai"said kai "okay,has he got something to do which the mission we heard about,what is the mission anyway"said sakura "oh,its a mission you'll like,i promise...sakura"said kai,as soon as kai stated sakura's name everyone's eyes widened "how...did you...know my name"said sakura,then kai smirked "hey whats that smile soppose to mean"said naruto "i belive in this case this newcomer has a surpise for us,at least thats what i read in a book"said sai "please sai stop with the books"said naruto in a down sort of tone "mi lady,open the scroll i gave you about me and open it to section 32 part 4"said kai "and read aloud"said kai,then the hokage opened the scroll about kai to section 32 part 4 and read aloud "kai has a very rare gift to see..."said tsunade and her eyes widened as she read on "what is it mi lady"said sakura a bit worried "to see...to see..."said tsunade "to see into the past"said tsunade,then everyone's eyes widened except kai "and at some rare moments,can see into the future"said tsunade her eyes as wide as golfballs,along with everyone else's,while kia was just stareing out the window "anyway,about the mission"said tsunade before she was interuped by sakura "hold on you can see into the past and you read my past,you better not have invaded my privacy"yelled sakura "what,oh come on,you think i would go for temtation"said kai,then he grined while still looking out the window "maybe a few times"said kai,then sakura's blood started boiling,then she came running at him with her fist in a collsion coarse with kai but out of the blue kai raised his hand and caught sakura's punch and sakura's punch did't even do any damage to him,all the while kai was still looking outside the window "please don't"said kai,then sakura's eyes widened [and the sad music from the series begins] [oohh oh oh oohh] "my life is hard without another punch in the face"said kia,then kia let go of sakura's fist "oh yeah then why did you say what you did "yelled sakura,kia just changed his standing position so that he was stareing at the hokage mounument,then a tear rolled down his cheek "amasing aren't they,the hokages,what they did for this village,i want nothing more then to be like them"said kia,then kia made a fist with his right hand "anyway,back to the mission at hand,mi lady,if you may"said kia "right,this shonbi has delivered us a sorce to the location of...sasuke uchiha"said tsunade,then both naruto and sakura's eyes went wide "sa...sasuke"said naruto "yes,and im your guide"said kia "WHAT!"yelled sakura "okay first i'll clear up a few things,i only said what i said a minute ago because,one,i haven't trained in over a year,haven't been aloud to,and two, was to test your strength"said kia "the way you did it was wrong"said sakura "whatever,you have two hours to get your things,and meet me at the main gate,if you finish before then or you want to talk to me i'll be at the training field,ok"said kia "hey wait,we just got back from a mission,we need to rest"said sakura "not my problem,the mission could take 5 days if were lucky"said kia "you've got two hours,better prepare"said kia,then he exited the hokage's office and headed to the training ground.

An hour had passed and sakura was making her way to the training field to confront kia about his little test of strength "why that little brat,i'll teach him about strength"thought sakura as she arrived at the training field,the only training sakura saw kia doing was throwing his kunie at a tree "hey kia,i wasen't ready before,but im ready now"said sakura as she walked to kia "you talking about the mission now or what happened in the hokage's office"said kia "take a wild guess"said sakura as she infused her charkra into her hand as she made a fist,and pulled her glove down a bit "then...you want to prove yourself,or just want to slap me silly"said kia "the second one"said sakura "well then,im ready when you are"said kia,then she made a leap towards him,her fist held high,kia just grined "you,ll have to try harder then that"said kia as he threw together some hand sighs "wind style:ultimate speed"said kia,then in a spilt second he was next to sakura in mid air "much harder"said kia as he threw his leg at her back and she went down with a crash "so much charkra"thought sakura,then she rolled over and kia was standing above her "i don't like hurting teammates,so let's call it quits"said kia as he raised his hand to help her up,she took his hand and then pulled him down with her fist on a collsion coarce to kia face and she hit him and he went flying across the field,then she got up and looked over to kia,then a puff of smoke ingolfed kia's body "no,a shadow clone"thought sakura "you really should be more carefully with who you anger,otherwise you might get hurt"said a voice from behind sakura that sounded like kia's "espically if that person has a sharingan"said kia as sakura turned around to see kia and his left eye was no longer blue but was red with three black comma's "now im angey"said kia,then he pulled his fist back and got ready to punch her full on "shadow clone jutsu"yelled naruto from behind a few tree's,then two of naruto's shadow clones appeared behind kia and grabed his arm "ninja art:super beast scroll"said sai who was next to naruto,then three black snake came to life out of the scroll sai just painted on,they made there way to kia and wraped themselves around kia trapping him "hey let me go"said kia as his sharingan fadedand his eyes were back to normal,then naruto and sia made there way to kia and sakura "just what the hell were you thinking attacking your own teammate"said naruto "you should ask sakura that very same question"said kia "huh,sakura whats he talking about"said naruto,then there was a long silance "well,since were all here and im in this state then"said kia "lesson 1:never let your gaurd down"said kia "pheonix style:burning body"said kia as his body was covered in flames and he fried the snakes that were holding him,then he cooled down "multi-shadow clone jutsu" said kia and 200 of kia's shadow clones appeared "now that should stop sai from trapping me in his snakes,so who's next"said kia "why would you attack a comrade like that"said naruto "i guess training time is over"said kia as he made all his shadow clones disappear "right then,let's get a move on"said kia "wait a minute"said naruto "huh"said kia "what was all that about,you were about to attack sakura full force,and that bothers me"said naruto "sorry,i just got a little made,thats all,but im good now,i was just a little exasted"said kia "that does't make up for what you did"said naruto "ah your just like my farther"said kia "at least,i think you are"said kia,everyone stared at kia confused "hey where's your sensai"said kia "he's alway late"said sakura "just like how your going to be when i put you in the hospital"yelled sakura "do you want sasuke dead or alive"said kia then both naruto and sakura's eyes went wide "i have permission to,if needed,kill sasuke uchiha"said kia sakura was frosen,she did't know what to do "i belive me,i can,to me he is like a fly,harmless,after all"said kia "i have mastery over all visual jutsu's,it's like beening at a poker table and always picking up a royal flush,while the other players have nothing"said kia "but if you want me to forgive you,all i ask is a kiss"said kia,then naruto grew angey and his eyes turned red with slits and he made a jump for kia and landed on him "how dare you,no one talks to sakura like that,no one"yelled naruto "naruto get off me,i can't handle all this charkra"said kia,then there was a big explosion that came from naruto and kia and it threw sai and sakura 20 feet away,and naruto was thrown with them,then naruto sakura and sai got up "ah what was that"said naruto "is everyone alright"said kakaski who had just turned up now "ah that fucking stings you know,that what happens when you add demon charkra to more dem...i mean..never mind,just..don,t do that agian"said kia as he got up off the ground "what the hell was that"said naruto "just drop it naruto,it was...nothing"said kai "that was not nothing"said naruto "hey guys"said kiba who had just landed next to naruto and sakura and sai,along with shino and hinata by kiba's side "lady tsunade said we are soppose to tag along,is everything alright"said kiba "no,no,no, i said to lady tsunade no scouting teams"said kai "why not"said kiba "because, i said no scouting teams"said kai,hinata,not feeling he was giving them anything to go on and knowing he would't, she activated her byakugan,which only kai noticed,kai looked at her and sighed,then hinata saw something comeout of nowhere, it was a face,completly black,teeth as sharp as a shark,eyes as red as blood,the expression on it's face was one of pure hatred, as soon as hinata saw it she deactivated her byakugan,fell to the fall and screamed,kiba and naruto ran to her to help her up,fearing what kai had done to her "HINATA"yelled kiba as hinata fell to the floor and screamed "what the hell did you do to her"said sakura as she grabbed kai's collar and raised a fist to his face "it's not my fault,it's just who i am,besides,i actually just saved her life"said kai "what do you mean you just saved her life''said sakura ''yes kai,i think you should explain,NOW'' said lady tsunade as she jumped out of a tree 20 metres away and landed next to hinata and kiba ''it's not my fault''said kai as he knocked sakura's hand off of his collar ''i was born with a... i guess you could call it a curse, whenever people use visual jutsu on me,they die''said kai, everyone's eyes went wide except tsunade and kai ''why''said tsunade ''it's in the scroll i gave you about me''said kai '' i told you not to send scouts with us''said kai ''i know, i was wondering why that was,so i send them to see what you would do''said kai '' the only visual jutsu that won't get the user killed is the shartingan,which is why i don't really care if kakashi comes or not''said kai '' then there not coming''said kai ''no''said tsunade ''good''said kai ''now can we get on with it already''said kia as he made his way to the gate of the hidden leaf,as soon as he was out of sight tsunade started to wisper to sakura,kakashi and naruto '' try to get along with kai,he is the only one who can bring back sasuke,remember that''said tsunade ''yes mi lady''said sakura '' but he's a complete ass, how are we soppose to get along with that bastard'' said naruto ''fuck off, 9 tails''said kai,who had actully been hiding in the shadows ''i wound't talk kai''said tsunade, then kai's eyes turned red with black slits,that was pretty much all that was visable in the shadows,along with the field only being lit by the moonlight ''so,you have a tailed beast inside of you''said sakura ''SHUT IT''said kai,then red flames formed around kai,now his whole body was visable ''JUST SHUT IT''yelled kai ''calm down,or i'll kill you where you stand''said naruto,then the flames around kai settled down and his eyes went back to blue ''i'd like to see you try''said kai,naruto glared at kai '' lets go''said kai,as they all finally went to the gates ''naruto and kai,ha,i wonder if they can put there differences aside,otherwise they won't survive,i remember kai's mother and father,but which does kai take after.

chapter 2: the road ahead is a dangerous one

it had been about 3 hours since team 7 along with kai had left the hidden leaf village in there search for sasuke ''right,let's make camp''said kai ''this is going to take awhile to set up''said sakura ''just put the bags on the ground,i'll set up''said kai ''and what have you look though my stuff,i don't think so''said sakura ''suit yourself''said kai ashe threw his bag on the ground and threw some hand sighs together ''wind style:ultimate speed''said kai, then within a few seconds he had setup his tent,everyone looked in astonishment ''oh please don't be so sur-''said kai but did't finish as his ears perked up slightly,then a kunai came out off a tree heading straight for sakura,but out of nowhere,kai got to the kunai just before it would have collided with sakura's face,sakura looked at him amased and frightend ''i thought i could smell a rat''said kai while still facing sakura,then someone in a black cloak and a scar across his face came out of the tree branch and onto the ground ''you always did have a soft spot for the ladies''said the mysteries man ''CRAGON''yelled kia angerly ''kai,kai,kai,it's been far to long''said cragon ''but this time you won't be so lucky as to live''said kai as he ran towards cragon while still using his jutsu [so it took him about a second to reach him] then the sound of metal clashing was heard as kia's and cragon's kunai crashed together '' i have grown,and im stronger now''said kai ''and yet im still standing,last time your first strike sent me to my knees''said cragon ''I WON'T USE THAT JUTSU AGAIN''yelled kai ''shame,cos that is the only way you'll even get a scratch on me''said cragon ''we will see about that''said kia, then both him and cragon did a backflip and charged at each other,kai no longer having his jutsu in effect,their kunia's crashed together,naruto,sakura,sai and kakashi made there way to help kai ''no,stay back, this is my fight''said kai, they backed off ''well well well,the nine tails,fancy that'' said cragon,then he moved his face closer to kai's face '' i'll kill him too''said cragon,then kai felt a rush of anger take over him ''almight push''said kai,then a forcefeild went around kai and threw cragon back,then his arms started to turn black, and kai fell to his knees ''no,no,no,not again,not again''said kai,his teeth started to become sharper than a blade,his back started to hunch over him,then kai pulled out a kunai out off his pocket and stabed him self in the gut ''AAAHHHHH''yelled kai in pain,naruto,sakura,sai and kakashi's eyes widened,then kai turned back to normal and stood up,weak,blood coming out of his mouth ''i told you i won't use that jutsu''said kai,cragon tist ''poor poor kai,it's not a jutsu,it's who you are''said cragon as he just appeared next to kai ''and if you won't release it,i will''said cragon as he pulled out a kunai from his sleave ''ALMIGHTY PUSH'' yelled kai,the a forcefeild came around kai again that pushed cragon 20 metres away,and he crashed into the ground,then kai bit his thumb,and threw his thumb to the ground ''summoning jutsu:phonix blade''said kai as a path of fire lighted where his hand was,then he pulled a sword out of it slowly,and then threw some hand sigh together after he threw the sword into the ground ''wind style:ultimate speed"said kai,then he picked the sword out of the ground and rushed to cragon and dug the sword though is chest,but the result was a puff of smoke from cragon "a shadow clone''said kai,then he walked back to the camp which was 25 metres away,when he got there he dropped his sword and it disappered into flames,then he fell to the ground "KAI''yelled naruto,everyone ran to him ''i'll heal his wounds'' said sakura,scared out of her mind about what just happened ''don't bother''said kai as he rolled over to look at them ''it will just be a waste of charkra''said kai ''you saved me''said sakura ''don't meation it''said kai ''just leave me alone,i'll be alright''said kai,his eyes started to fade colour,then his arm fell to the floor ''how are we suppose to find sasuke now''said sai ''sai,someone just died,now is not the ti-''said naruto but sakura slaped his shoulder ''what''said naruto,then sakura pointed at kai's body,it was turning to ash,and before they knew it his whole body had become ash,thena ash covered hand came up from the ash,then slowly a whole body had risen from the ash,still covered with ash,then the ash fell off of the standing body,it was kai,everyone stood there shocked,except sai,not knowing what expresion to put on he put on an upset face by mistake ''your lucky sai i know you don't do emotions''said kai,everyone gasped,sai dicided to do what everyone else was doing so he was a little late,sakura stood up and punched him in the face,his face went with the punch ''asshole''said sakura ''good to see you alive to sakura''said kai,sakura face went red and she pointed her index finger at him ''don't think that let's you off''said sakura,naruto was looking around looking for cragon,kai noticed this ''don't worry naruto,he won't attack us again for a while''said kai,naruto looked at kai ''how can you be so sure''said naruto ''because that was just a warning,meant for you,he dosen't want you to be following me,but don't worry,your not going to die''said kai ''why,did you see the future''said sakura hopeful ''no''said kai ''that only happens in my sleep and only sometimes at that,that's why i don't sleep''said kai ''how can you not fall asleep''said naruto ''i take food pills to keep me awake,what are they going to do,kill me,hahahaha''said kai ''im the 14 tails,i can't die''said kai ''why not''said sakura ''because,the 14 tailed beast is a phonix''said kai ''phonix's are reborn from there ashes''said kai,everyone went wide eye ''i thought there were only nine tailed beasts''said naruto ''you thought wrong''said kai,everyone looked at him confused ''there are 15 tailed beasts,the first nine were the only ones that could't travel back to their dimension,they kind of went mad,thats one of the reasons why the beasts were put inside of humans,to stop them causeing a rise in deaths by either being flatened or experimented on,a noble cause that one was,but the other reason for putting them in humans,it makes me sick,greed, it brings people to do horrible things''said kai, a moment passed then naruto broke the silence ''i agree''said naruto ''about it being sick''said naruto ''even when the cause is noble,they never even ask people how they feel about it''said naruto '' all jinchudiki know what you have been though naruto,im still going though it''said kai,everyone looked at kai,they could see the hurt in his eyes,even sai knew he was...unwell,with the memories flooding back to kai of his past.

*_flashback_*

as kai was pushed to the ground by a group bullies from his school which were three guys,all 13 years old,the same as him,the leader of the group had a buzz saw hair cut and a black shirt and pants and white running shoes,the guy to his right had the same outfit but his hair was bushy, and the guy to the leaders left had the same outfit but curly hair.

the leader looked straight at kai with disgust in his eyes ''your a freak kai,and you'll always be a freak,you are the monster inside of you,you just have a layer of skin over it''said the leader, now a huge crowd had formed around them, looks of disgust at kai, looks of pride at the bully ''why won't you just leave me alone,i've done nothing to you,yet you do this to me everyday''said kai ''because,you deserve this,freak''said the leader ''all you are is a beast,and thats all you will ever be''said the bully with the curly hair,everyone was stareing at kai with hate in their eyes ''well im not going to sit down and take this,if i have to, i'll fight back''said kai ''bring it freak''said the leader,the curly haired bully smiled,but the bushy haired bully was shocked ''boss, are you sure thats wise''said the bushy haired bully ''don't be a whimp''said the leader as he threw a punch to kai and a hand intercepted it ''you know,not everyone is as heartless as this crowd here'' said the stranger that helped kai ''who the hell do you think you are''said the leader as he pulled his fist away from his grip '' the name's gorten if you must know''said the stranger as he turned around to face kai ''you ok''said gorten ''im fine,thanks''said kai, then the leader threw a punch at gorten only to have the kazekage catch his fist,the bully looked up at the leader of the village ''father''said the bully,the kazekage dragged his son over to the corner to speak to him ''what do you think your doing to the jinchudiki''said the kazekage to his son angey,sure no one could hear him,but kai could ''don't you know he could be good for the village,he will make a great shinobi,and a even greater weapon,we finally have are own jinchudiki,don't go throwing punches at something that will help us in the future,no matter how much of a freak that...thing is''said the kazekage,hearing this made kai mad,but he just walked away.

_*end of flashback*_

kai looked at the ground,he felt a tear run down his cheek,he let it fall to the ground and as it hit the ground it was as if time slowed down,and he watched on as the small drop of his essence exploded apart from the impact,then it had seemed to returned back to normal speed,and he thought that that was much like how his ultimate speed jutsu was like,he looked up at all of team seven and straight back down ''all the sound village thinks of me as is as a weapon,their very own jinchudiki,to be used, for there own will,i have only ever had one friend in my entire life,gorten is his name,most days it just seems like me and him against the world,it wasen't always like that,i had a family that cared about me,a mother,a father,and a brother,2 familys actully,my real family died in the attack by the nine tails,but i don't blame the nine tails,he was under madara's control,but anyway,my family i lived with,my foster family,they cared about me they took me out of the leaf village when i was a baby,by my parents wishes of coarse''said kai ''how do you know that''said sakura,kai smirked ''cos i saw it,my mother and father telling them to take me away so i would't die in the attack,thats how i found out,and thats why i have been reading your past naruto,ever since then''said kai ''why did you read my past because of that, do me and your parents have a connetion''said naruto ''yeah,we do,kakashi knows too,don't you kakashi''said kai ''you remember me don't you kakashi''said kai,kakashi's eye that was visible widened ''your that kai''said kakashi shocked ''what,tsunade did't tell you,or were you too busy reading the makeout series for the seventh time,nodding everytime tsunade finished her sentance''said kai ''hahaha,you read my past,starting to get a bit creepy''said kakashi ''what can i say,it's a good book,and i learned from the best,actully second best,jiraya was way creeper than you''said kai,then he mumbled the word 'perverts' just loud enough for sakura and naruto to hear,then the three of them started laughing,leaving a confused artist and teacher ''why are you laughing guys''said sai ''yeah naruto,if i were you i would't be''said kai,then sakura looked at kai confused for a second but then understood what he meant and glared at naruto ''hey sakura calm down''said naruto a bit scared now ''NARUTO''yelled sakura as she started to chase him,kai just remained sitting on the log that he had been sitting since he was 'reborn' and laughed untill his sides started to hurt,then after ten minutes sakura stopped running after naruto ''it's getting late,get some sleep ok, i'll go watch''said kai ''i'll stand watch get some rest''said naruto as everyone went over to their sleepin bags since they did't set up the tents, kai pulled his tent down and left the sleeping bag there while he put the tent away and the went to sleep.

chapter 3: bad dreams

kai was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag,sweating like melting ice as he was having a nightmare he was all too familer with,his family's death ''no...no..no...leave them alone...please don't''said kai as he was deep in the nightmare,naruto had took watch and had noticed that kai was having a bad dream but he thought it would pass, but now he was getting a bit worried watching him while kai's nightmare progressed,then kai was at the final stage of his nightmare as he saw cragon in his dream and him changeing,it felt so real,as he was changeing into a black monster he quickly shot up so he was in a 90 degree angle,his eyes opened to reveal black sphere's then slowly changeing back to there normal blue ''NO''yelled kai as he awoke from his dream,this woke sakura up,but surpisingly did not wake up kakashi or sai ''what the''said sakura,as she rubbed her eyes and looked over at kai looking like he had seen a ghost,he was that pale ''you ok kai,you must of had some nightmare''said naruto as kai was shaking,kai could barely say a word ''i'll...be...fine''said kai very softly ''naruto,what happened''said sakura a bit confused,naruto walked over to sakura ''kai had a nightmare,he woke you when he screamed''said naruto,sakura looked over at kai ''what the hell was your dream about''said sakura ''it wasen't a dream''said kai getting back to normal ''it was a memorie''said kai as he got up to take a walk ''you sure your ok''said naruto ''i just need to get some air''said kai as he walked off ''im going to wake kakashi so i can go after him''said naruto ''i'll go with you''said sakura, sakura and naruto followed kai to a cliff where kia sat down 3 metres away from the edge, they walked over to kai '' you ok kai'' said naruto, they were really worried about him a few seconds later when they realised he was crying, he sniffed and wiped away his tears '' it was just a nightmare, or was it a memory, i get them mixed up'' said kai '' whats wrong kai'' said naruto as he sat down to the left of him, sakura sat down to the right of him '' you know sakura, how at the hokages mansion i said don't hit me, cos my life is bad enough without it'' said kai, a minute of silence sweeped pass them, then kai spoke, his voice was the sadest voice sakura and naruto had ever heard '' cragon killed my family... right infront of me, he was going to kill me, then...i changed, and he dared me to kill him when i was stronger, even me as a demon, i could't kill him, now, that moment has haunted my dreams forever, like itachi with sasuke, me and sasuke have a lot in common, but there is one thing that leaves a big gap between me and sasuke'' said kai, both naruto and sakura looked at kai confused '' i will protect the leaf to my last breath, and he will do everything in his power to destroy it, for the sake of my real parents, i will not let that happen'' said kai, they both looked at him, they were confused, how could he have been rasied in the sound village '' although naruto, if sasuke haden't turned bad, then you would't have made your own jutsu, and that gave me the idea to make my own jutsu, i've made a few of them, but there is one that i'm still working on, just for cragon'' said kai '' my ultimate jutsu, the only problem is, it's even more dangerous than rasen shuriken, and even more deadly to the recevier, to be honest, you wound't want to be on either end of that thing'' said kai '' have you got a name for this jutsu'' said naruto, kai smirked '' burning lightning style: final strike, i think it's a good name considering even orochimaru would't be able to get back up from it'' said kai ''you always so cocky about everything you do'' said sakura, kai smirked and got up, walked to the cliff and put his fingers into a fist except his index and middle finger, he put them together, raised his left arm cos the was the one he put into a handsign with his index and middle finger '' forbidden style: strom'' said kai, sakura and naruto were surprised kai knew a forbidden style jutsu to say the least, and grey clouds formed around them after kai said the jutsu '' i know a few forbidden style jutsu's oright, i came across a book when i was in the sound, it was next to this tree in a park, someone must have read it and forgot it there, i thought it was like fate, without that jutsu i just said i would never be able to use my ultimate jutsu, so someone wants cragon dead''said kai, then kai looked at the open fields and the 200 foot drop, then he brought some earth up to make a stage that was level with their feet '' naruto, can you make about 200 clone's for me to prove my jutsu's deadlyness, then naruto made 204 clone's to spice things up


End file.
